Music and Lyrics
by milkshake42
Summary: A series of short fics based around a line or two from songs. Lots of characters, lots of music. Requests are being accepted now!
1. Have You Ever

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Glee because the story line would be heading in a new direction (Ha, see what I did?). 'Glitter In The Air' belongs to Pink.

**Rating:** K

**Characters: **Sam E. And Quinn F.

**Song:** _Glitter In The Air_ by Pink

**Lyrics:** Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?

**Author's Note:** This is the first in what will hopefully become a series of short fics and is based around a line in a song. My idea for this came from CaptainTightPants12's awesome fic _Kill Me Or Kiss Me? _I love the song that I've chosen and it has been stuck in my head for ages, so I hope you enjoy what came from it!

...

Quinn could feel the night slowly passing. Somewhere in the three hours she had been sitting on the sofa, clutching a mug of now cold coffee, the sun had set and the stars had appeared. She shivered slightly as a breeze wafted in from the open window, but she didn't get up to close it.

Sam Evans had been back in town for nearly a week. He was just as she remembered: the shaggy blonde hair, the sparkling green eyes and the cute smile that always seemed to be plastered on his face.

This summer, when Sam had told her that he was dating Mercedes, Quinn had felt a pang of jealousy. She tried to bury her feelings: it was her fault, after all, that Sam had broken up with her. She would try to act civil around the infamous diva Mercedes Jones whenever they passed in the hall or were at glee club, and, over time, all feelings for Sam Evan seemed to vanish.

Then he had moved to Kentucky with his family. Although she would never admit it, Sam was never far from Quinn's mind.

She tried to become a different person over the summer, as if her new personality could make her feelings change. She had lost Beth and now she had lost Sam, so why not lose herself? She tried to become McKinley's 'bad girl'-the girl that no one would want to get close to, the girl that would never have to open up to anyone ever again.

But then Shelby had convinced her to become her 'regular' self again. The bleach covered the rebellious pink streaks, the baggy clothes were replaced with the cute dresses. And when the real Quinn returned, so did Sam.

She could remember that fateful day in glee club so clearly. The last thing she had expected to happen when Finn had walked in the room with a big announcement was the return of her former lover. Her heart had done back flips when he looked at her, but he seemed to avoid contact with her after she suggested they get back together.

_Does he really not have _any_ feelings for me anymore?_ Quinn wondered desperately as a single tear slid down her cheek. She hated herself right now for feeling so vulnerable and lonely. She had wasted a huge amount of time just waiting for her ex to call, time that could have been spent studying or even sleeping. But Sam Evans was worth the time. He was worth hating herself over. He was worth the wait.

...

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Should I continue? If so, give me a line or two from a song to base my next fic on. I may interpret it slightly differently than you do or the way the artist intended it to but I hope it turns out OK. I really liked Sam and Quinn together-they just suited each other. Then Quinn just had to be an idiot. Oh well, I still love Dianna Agron! Review please!


	2. Love Me

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything once again cause if I did, this song would so be on Glee.

**Rating:** K

**Characters: **Rachel B. and Finn H.

**Song:** All I Ask of You by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Lyrics:** Love me, that's all I ask of you.

**Author's Note:** Like last time, I have been completely obsessed with this song over the past few days. _Phantom_ is definitely my all time favourite musical next to _West Side Story _and _Les Miserables_, and while I've only seen the movie, it gives me chills. No matter what people say, I love the cast they chose for it and think they did a great job. Like I said before, I'd kill to see this duet on Glee, preferably between Rachel and...well, I don't actually mind. Her character used to really annoy me but I've grown to like her, and you can't deny Lea Michele has a killer voice.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for all the drama these past few days, Finn," Rachel apologized sincerely as she laid her head on her boyfriend's chest.<p>

"I forgive you." Finn pulled Rachel into a tight embrace, his arms wrapped lovingly around her. "I forgave you days ago."

A comfortable silence filled the small space Finn called a bedroom and Barbara's voice gently oozed from the dock. Rachel never left home without her iPod and she was glad that Finn didn't mind her playing it quietly. Music calmed her: it was something she had done all her life. It was something familiar, her home away from home in a way.

"Rachel?"

Finn's soft voice pulled her out of her head. He sat up, making Rachel do the same thing in the process, their embrace falling apart.

"Yes?" she answered, hoping that what he would say next wouldn't ruin the romantic ambience.

He looked down at her. "I've been thinking...you know, ever since you asked for all those things...where do you think we're going?"

A small wrinkle appeared on Rachel's forehead as she frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I can't offer you the grand life you've always wanted, or known." He shrugged uncomfortably. "From the way my future's looking, I won't be able to give you diamonds, expensive clothes or anything like that. Even your dreams of us moving to the Big Apple seem a little far-fetched at the moment and-"

"Shh," Rachel reassured, pressing a finger softly against his lips. "Finn, I over-reacted. Barbara and the earrings - those gifts were romantic and I should've seen them for what they were: gifts from the heart. I've dreamed of being on Broadway since I knew what it was, and since joining Glee club and singing on stage, then hearing that applause...the dream has never seemed like a reality until now."

"You'll make it there. I promise you will."

"You don't need to promise me anything. Not now. Not while our relationship is just getting off the ground." She buried her head into his shoulder, the movement forcing him to lie back down and put an arm around her. "Whether New York happens or not, only time will tell. But for now, I only need you to give me one thing."

"What?"

She leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. "The same thing you've been giving me for the past two years: your love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This would've taken place around 3.9, the Christmas episode, _An Extraordinary Merry Christmas_. Just thought you'd wanna know! Also, if anyone wants to give me lyrics to adapt to a story, feel free to leave a review, but please leave one anyway!


End file.
